1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple-barreled devices for mixing together and dispensing viscous substances. More particularly, the invention relates to a double-barreled syringe having a double-barreled plunger of unitary construction for dispensing an admixture formed when two gels stored in the barrels are simultaneously discharged into a mixing tip having a five section static mixing element. The tip, which interlocks with the syringe body, is detachable and may be replaced by a locking closure cap to prevent leakage when the syringe is not in use. The locking closure cap preferably has a liner which mitigates undesirable leakage during transport and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for mixing and dispensing a viscous fluid having separately stored constituents wherein a mixing portion is detachably connected to a storage portion are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,253 to C. Simmen discloses a static mixer for connection to a cartridge having at least two chambers containing different materials. The mixer is connected to the cartridge by inserting hollow circular make prongs and arcuate positioning keys of a center plug within corresponding female outlets in the cartridge. The plug is rotatably mounted within the collar of a sleeve. The mixer is locked to the cartridge by rotating the collar until opposed tabs on the sleeve engage with locking arms on the dispensing end of the cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,920 to G. E. Drake discloses a double-barreled syringe for mixing and dispensing a two-component material such as a resin and its hardener. Both a mixing tip and a static mixing element located within the tip bore are flexibly rotationally aligned with the syringe body so that the first blade of the mixing element is generally perpendicular to the plane of contiguity between the two component streams exiting a syringe body outlet. The mixing tip is connected to the body by centering the tip inlet over the body outlet while aligning the tip so that it can be pushed between opposed bayonet locking tabs, each having a prong and a stop surface, and then rotating the tip so that opposed ramps on the tip inlet end are wedged between the prongs, and a stop surface proximate to each ramp engages a tab stop surface.
Although either of these devices enables the storage and mixing portions to be connected and then detached multiple times, both are so complex as to be unsuitable for mass production of inexpensive, throwaway dispensers. What is needed is a device which on demand can thoroughly mix two-component viscous materials and dispense a desired amount of the admixture, which will not leak when set aside, and which can be mass produced at relatively little cost.